During brazing for manufacturing a clamshell heat exchanger, the weight of the fittings and the liquid clad layer created can cause the fittings to sag and slide out of the clamshell. In other cases, where the fitting and the clamshell heat exchanger are brazed, the two plates of the heat exchanger need to be held together to assist in brazing the fitting and the clamshell heat exchanger.
In addition, where the clamshell plates meet there is a gap (as shown in FIG. 21) created by the stamping process that can also lead to leakage between the clamshell heat exchanger and the fitting.
To address the leakage from the gap created during the stamping process, a flux paste or a braze ring is used and the gap can be sealed by brazing. However, insufficient flux paste or improper placement of the braze ring can result in leakage from the gap in the clamshell heat exchanger where the fitting is attached.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for a fitting that can be attached to a heat exchanger that can resist in sagging and inhibit vertical movement of the fitting, i.e. movement which is normal to the longitudinal axis of the fitting, while permitting axial movement. Further, there is a need in the art that can assist in retaining the braze ring to the heat exchanger. Moreover, there is a need in the art for a fitting that can be used to hold together the plates of a clamshell heat exchanger while brazing the heat exchanger and the fitting.
Similar reference numerals may have been used in different figures to denote similar components.